


We Make Hot Chicks!

by Supernaturally_screwed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bad Writing, Confusing, F/M, Genderswap, Hinted destiel if you really squint, Season 9 AU, Self Ship, Slightly Destiel, fem!supernatural, genderbent, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_screwed/pseuds/Supernaturally_screwed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Deana Winchester are two hunting sisters- a lot like a certain pair of brothers you might know. But when a big ball of light swallows them up, their normal but not-so normal life gets turned upside down. But hey, at least they know what they would look like.. as guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day In The Life. Kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was my first fanfiction, and my first piece of writing I ever published. It gets a lot of attention on Wattpad but I don't work on it very much, if at all. My OC fic is my main piece, but if this one gets any love I may consider starting back up on it again. Just a reminder- this was my FIRST piece of writing. While I edited it a little while uploading it, it really sucks. But the idea is okay! Enjoy! Feedback is greatly appriciated!

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. If I did, I would probably hire someone to do all the summer work I'm procrastinating.**

 

Samantha was tired.

Like, really friggin tired. So tired that she didn't even complain when her sister, Deana, played her favorite song over and over and over at ear-bleeding volume.

After two cups of caffeine, however, Sammie plain out shrieked at Deana to 'Shut off that God awful noise before I end you.'

After the offensive record was put away, and Deana had muttered a bunch of insults under her breath, (one of which was "Bitch" causing Sammie to retaliate with "Jerk" almost instantly.) Sammie started to do a lot of research on nothing in particular, whether it be spells, excorsizing, or whatever else the men of letters kept in the arsenal of books.

Meanwhile, Deana was _far_ from tired.

Deana was experimenting with bacon. Why? She didn't know, it was there and, well, she really liked bacon. Wonderful, wonderful bacon. Turning around from the meaty dish, ( _meaty dish,_ she thought to herself, snickering) she reached around blindly to grab some pepper, because, uh, _Experimenting._ But the pepper wasn't there. _What the fu- seriously!?_ She thought angrily. Curse Sammie and her weird love for heavily peppered eggs. A lot of digging, searching, and cursing later, Deana had no pepper and burnt bacon.

"Damn. Well, some experiment.." She mumbled, frustrated, as she threw away the wasted happiness- er, bacon.

Samantha was researching something called Universe Cracks when Deana almost stomped back into the library-room with a frustrated look on her handsome features. Sammie looked up from her book at the noise, then smirked at the look on her sister's face.

"How was your bacon?" She teased, the smirk still fixed on her face.

"Shut it, kid. I'm gonna go to a bar and get trashed, wanna come with?" Deana asked, sounding irritated yet fond.

"Nah, this thing is really interesting." Sammie declined, nose deep in the book again.

"Ugh, fine, have fun _nerd._ " Deana teased, drawing out the last word. She grabbed her coat off the chair where she had thrown it earlier and ruffled Sammie's hair on her way to the door.

"Ugh! You _jerk!_ " Sammie grumbled while flattening her deep brown waves back down.

"Don't mention it!" Deana shouted behind her as the door started to swing closed.

**-**

Two beers at a bar later, Deana was far from trashed. Yet, her drinking spree was cut short by two piercing blue eyes that suddenly appeared to her right on a barstool. One moment she's checking out this hot guy's butt (it was a work of freaking art.) The next she's spilling beer all over herself, surprised from the sudden arrival of the brunette in a tan pea coat.

"Cassie! Damn it! What the hell?" Deana quiet-shrieked.

"My apologies. Deana, before you become too intoxicated, I've come to inform you that I have sensed something." Cassie replied in that cool, monotone voice of hers.

"Something? ...Do you want to elaborate on that?" Deana sassed, rolling her eyes at her friend. She spotted the bartender staring at her soaked shirt, scoffing and sending a hard glare his way. It probably would have been more intimidating if she didn't have beer spilled down her front.

"It's similar to the human phrase... 'Something's gonna go down.'" Cassie tried, air quoting the phrase.

Deana sighed and finished her half spilled beer. "Alright. What should we do about it? We can't exactly do anything until we know what it is, Cassie." Deana felt a little guilty that she was treating her friend like a child, but the angel didn't seem like an all powerful celestial being most of the time. Usually she captured the aura of a very confused five year old.

"I suggest we go back to the bunker immediately. Sammie may be in trouble."

With those words, Deana was up and gone in a matter of seconds, but not before getting one last glance at the man she was admiring earlier.

**-**

Sammie was still researching universe cracks an hour later. It was an intriguing subject. The theory was that a universe crack is a crack in a dimension, and if a person steps through it, they get sucked into a parallel universe!

Finally she turned away from the book, yawning and stretching her arms. She didn't want to admit it to her sister, but that first trial really had done something to her. She was really, really tired all the time. Even though they had only done the trial, like, a day ago, Deana had been up on Sammie's case to make sure she was okay.

Stretching her legs, she got up and put the book back. She walked down the hallway, looking at all the rooms until she found the bathroom. There, she threw water at her face tiredly, and stared at the face in front of her. The bags under her eyes were more pronounced than she remembered them being.

Was it right to keep this from her sister? _Yes._ Was her mind's imitate answer. Yes, because if Deana found out she would somehow put the blame on herself, like always. Thinking about it more, she contemplated actually telling Deana something for once. It might save some trouble, her tired mind thought warily, but the guilt would kill her.

Besides, she had to do this. This was the only chance to _finally_ lock up all the evil sons of bitches that killed dad in hell, for good. Throughout her childhood, the one thing their mother had drilled into their brains was _demon evil kill evil monsters evil kill evil._ Mary Winchester had raised her daughters like soldiers, drill after drill each day until Sammie had had enough. She had gotten into Standford with a scholarship, and she was going, whether her mom liked it or not. Prepared to fight, Samantha had stepped out into the room where her mother had been reading up on the most recent case. She could remember that day as clear as crystal in her mind.

"Mom?" She had said, in a curious voice that sounded like a toddler asking for candy. She never knew why she had chosen to say 'Mom' instead of 'ma'am'.

Mary had looked up, surprised at being called that after 14 or so years. Any trace of it on her face had been wiped in a second, though. Her face was back to its normal blankness as she replied with "Yes, Samantha?"

The breath Sammie took then was one that is often taken before doing something stupid or wrong: deep, long and calming in a way.

She shoved her acceptance letter toward her mother nervously, as if afraid of being burned. Mary slowly took it, the blankness still there, etched on her face. Sammie had no idea what her mother was feeling, but if she did, she would have known how proud and happy Mary was for her youngest daughter. Mary wanted to smile big and wide and congratulate Sammie for being as smart as she was. But did she do that? No. She started a fight that would be remembered in the family forever.

 _Who cares. Mom's dead. She isn't coming back._ Sammie shook her head and pushed her thoughts away. At that moment she swear she heard a weird pulsing noise coming from the library room, where she just left. Not sure what it was, she quickly left the bathroom to her room, where an already-packed bag was on her bed, ready to leave on a short notice. She shifted through the mess on clothes and a few personal things to find her silver knife. Swinging the bag over her shoulder, she quietly moved to the library room, alert and ready for anything.

Reaching the library room, she barely had any time to think _what the hell...._ Before being sucked through what seemed to be a big glowing... Crack... In the air!

**-**

"What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Deana screeched, driving as fast as she could to the bunker. The conversation had quickly elavated into a screaming match since Sammie's wellbeing was being questioned.

"I know it's something, I just have no clue _what!_ " Cassie bit back, equally stressed, "Or has the definition of the words _I don't know_ slipped your mind!?"

Just then there was this weird spluttering noise coming from outside. The impala slowed down against Deana's will, and slamming her hand on the wheel, she pulled over. Deana got out of the car and ripped the hood open, leaning over into the engine. Fuming, Deana straight out shrieked out "Damn it, come on! NOW!?" Sammie was in trouble. She loved baby, but NOW!?

Deana grumpily asked Cassie to get the bag out of back, hoping to find something helpful in there. Cassie handed the bag to Deana, who starts to dig through clothes and weapons and pictures, looking for something to help the car. No such luck.

Damn it. Sammie is in TROUBLE. doesn't anybody get that? Sam is in trouble! (She imagined Sammie here saying _"it's SAMMIE, Dee."_ ) _I'm failing my JOB because of this stupid car!_ Deana thought, immediately thinking _I didn't mean it Baby_ after.

" _Dea-_ " she heard Cassie yell from the car in complete panic. She grabbed on to the bag and barely had time to turn around before getting sucked into this big-ass _CRACK_ in thin air, Cassie following in close pursuit.


	2. Where the- How the- WHAT?

Sammie didn't open her eyes when she woke up. 

_This.... Doesn't feel right._ Her groggy mind thought. She could feel herself laying on a hard, cold floor. _Wood._ She thought, _not in a dungeon or anything. I hope. If it is a dungeon, it's a fancy one. Huh, I'll be tortured in a nice, comfortable place. What am I even thinking abou- OW!_

She felt someone poke her with a... Shoe? To her side. Felt like a shoe. Deana's shoe, Sammie has been poked with that enough times to know. _I probably dosed off while reading and fell on the floor_ , was the logical explanation her mind came up with. But since when was her life logical?

"Ughhhhh, Deana, stop it." Is what she grumbled out when Deana's shoe poke- kicked her again, a little harder this time. Her eyes squeezed shut a tiny bit more. _My sister is the worst human being in all existence._

It was barely audible, but she heard it: "It's alive, Sam, and it can talk." A rough, tough sounding male voice snapped Sammie out of her tired, groggy state.

She also heard a nicer yet equally inaudible voice reply back- "She, Dean, _she_ can talk."

Finally, afraid of what they would be met with, Sammie's eyes slowly opened.

The backs of two pairs of shoes. That's what they were met with. The shoes connected to two pairs of legs, one pair belonging to a bowlegged, tall, blonde man. He had a jacket that, from the back, looked a lot like one of Deana's.

The other pair of shoes were connected to a long pair of legs. The second man was a few inches taller than the other guy, about Sammie's height actually. He had a jacket on identical to one of her own, his hair was long (at least for a guy) and the color was a carbon copy of her's.

They were turned away from her, talking under their breath to each other. Sammie decided that it was now or never. She quietly and gracefully climbed to her feet, knife still at hand, bag still on her back. _I'm in the bunker? How'd they get in?_ Her freaked out brain thought. Just as she turned, deciding where to go, the smaller one turned around.

"Hey!" His angry voice rang out, causing Sammie to freeze. She whipped around before either man could move, holding her knife out in front of her threateningly.

"Don't. Move." She growled. The bigger one, who Sammie decided was the smart one, stopped. The smaller one just slowed down.

"Look," He said, slowly approaching her. "How about you drop the knife, huh? Then you can tell us why you just appeared in our bunker."

Sammie rolled her eyes and gave him the best bitchface she could muster. "Yeah, asshat, I'm going to drop the only weapon I have." She sassed back.

"You-"

The big one spoke up, cutting blondie off. "Look, we just want to talk. You appeared here, okay? So please, drop the knife and we won't hurt you." 

_My brain says no, but his eyes say yes..._ She thought as she stepped back a little from Mr. Asshat, eyeing her knife thoughtfully. _Alright, just to make sure they won't hurt me..._

Sammie pointed her knife at the ceiling and waved it around a little. "This is silver." She told them, making eye contact with them both. Then she cut her already exposed arm with it. Her eyes slightly watered at the sting.

The boys made eye contact and had a silent conversation, something her and Deana did constantly.

She put the knife in an easily accessible pocket of her bag, where she could get it if these boys were playing her. "Okay. Who are you guys?" She asked them guardedly, but mostly asking the taller one.

Luckily enough, he's the one who answered. "I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean. You're in our bunker, you just appeared here in a flash of white light."

Sammie froze, her hazelish eyes widening.

"What?" She stated/asked blankly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" The shortie- Dean, apparently- bit back at her.

"I-I-I'm Samantha, or Sammie, and this is _my_ bunker that I share with my sister, Deana."

**-**

Cassie's the one who woke up first.

Cassie is also the one who first discovered that Deana and herself were in the middle of the road.

Well, actually, a giant semi truck did that first, but Cassie got the hint shortly after.

After saving her sleeping friend from a deadly car accident, she shook Deana awake roughly.

"Sam, stop it!" Her gravelly yet tired voice groaned. She rolled over, trying to avoid the shakes she assumed her sister was giving.

"Deana, WAKE UP! I don't know where we are!" Yelled Cassie, exasperated.

Pure green eyes became visible the second Cassie explained herself.

Bag still in hand, Deana pulled herself up from where she was pulled over. Now-alert eyes scoured the place they had woken up in. A road, well actually the road that was right next to-

"The Bunker!" Deana exclaimed, pointing to a distance over Cassie's shoulder, causing the latter to turn in confusion. The Angel's eyes lit up with recognition.

"But wait, weren't we a few miles away from-" She tried to voice her logic, but she was interrupted with an angered cry of "WHERE'S MY CAR?!?" From the short-tempered blonde standing next to her.

"Deana, nevermind the vehicle, what about-" 

"THEY TOOK MY CAR CASSIE, WHOEVER MADE THAT LIGHT, THOSE BASTARDS TOOK MY-" 

"Deana!" The suddenly irritated angel took hold of the girl's arms, holding her sides together, in attempt to rid her of her temper. "Bunker. Sammie. Trouble." She used as little words as possible, hoping it would get her point across.

"Oh." Her eyes widened in understanding. Then her features squished together in a look of impatience and annoyance. The blonde folded her arms. "What are we waiting for? Zap us over there Cassie! Seriously, why aren't we there yet?" She snapped.

The aforementioned angel rolled her eyes ( _When have I started doing that?_ She wondered curiously,) at her friend's childish manner, then placed two fingers on the girl's forehead.

Nothing happened.

Features twisting in confusion, she attempted placing her palm across Deana's forehead, causing the latter to squint impatiently at her.

"...What's the hold up, Cassie?" Deana asked nonchalantly, even though Cassie could tell that she was suppressing panic. She had every right to.

"Well, it seems my... Uh.." Cassie made air quotes with her fingers, "'mojo' isn't functional at the moment. It may be because of that big crack of light..." She trailed off, wondering what could be happening.

"Well, uh... Let's see. I have a bag full of stuff," Deana slightly jiggled said bag, "A dysfunctional angel," She poked Cassie in the chest, "and no car." She jestured the air around them.

"What should we do?" asked Cassie, not seeing a solution to this predicament.

Deana made eye contact and pointed to the barely-in-sight bunker.

"We walk."


	3. Who the Actual HELL Do You Think You Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I have written, I've been "working" on the next one for over a year now. Comments help my creative juices... I guess...

The two men stared at her, not believing a word she had said. It was apparent on their faces that they thought Sammie was full of crap. What was she supposed to do? Lie? Lying gets you nowhere!

"Okay, how about we try for the truth." The annoying ass- oh, _Dean_ said, looking at her like she was a child. "You're obviously a hunter, 'cause of the knife, but there is no way you can be who you said you were."

"Yet there is a way, since I'm right here." Sammie said, snark dripping from her voice.

Dean was about to say something, most likely argue back, when Sam cut across him. "Well, uh, Sammie, if you're telling the truth, why are you here?"

"I know as much as you d-" Sammie tried to answer but was attacked by a fit of coughs. The boys looked at each other, then back to her as she raised a hand to her mouth to catch the blood coming from it. She looked at her hand, shocked, before casually wiping it on her pants.

The brothers hadn't uttered a word, just staring at her with bewildered looks. "What?" She snapped, not enjoying the way Sam looked at her.

"Th- the trials." He stuttered at her, making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"How the hell do you know about the trials?" She asked, wondering if she had time traveled as well. But before anyone could answer, there was a ringing coming from Sammie's back.

Dean looked at Sam "that's your ringtone for me, isn't it?" And Sam nodded.

Sammie dug through her bag, looking for her phone, which she eventually found. She basically slammed it to her ear, forgetting about the boys in front of her.

"Deana?" She asked through the phone, afraid it wouldn't be her sister. But it was.

" _Sam? Where the hell are you? Cassie and I got sucked through this weird-ass crack in the middle of the road, and her mojo is a no-go._ " Deana's voice sounded through the phone. Sammie sighed in relief, knowing that her sister was safe. Then she realized what her sister had said.

"What? I got sucked through one of those things too, but I ended up in the bunker. It's not our bunker though, Dee. There's these dudes here claiming to be us. What do you mean her mojo's a no-go? Where are you?" Sammie fired questions at her sister, and the boys became confused. There was a third person?

There was a banging at the bunker door. " _I'm right out here. Should I come in armed?_ " Deana said, and the boys became even more confused. They became ready to attack anything trying to come in the bunker.

"Put your gun away, okay?" Sammie said before ending the call. "Please let her in? She won't hurt ya', promise." She begged the men, and after another silent conversation, they got out their weapons and walked toward the door.

* * *

_Put your gun away. Right._ Deana thought sarcastically as she aimed towards the door of the all-familiar bunker. Cassie stood to side of her, nervously going from one foot to another. She had been acting extremely strange since the moment they had regained conciousness on the road. She was acting... _human._ Which was weird, at least for Cassie. Since, well, she wasn't.

Deana could hear faint, cautious footsteps through the heavy door. She raised her gun, her personal silver pistol, with an ivory handle and designs on the side. She had been just lucky enough to have had it on her when the incident happened.

The door swung open slowly, revealing two men in flannel outfits, not unlike the outfits she and her sister wore. They were both armed, and the shorter, blonde one had a gun exactly like Deana's. She stopped thinking about the similarities between her, her sibling and the two men, instead focusing on her goal.

She gripped the gun and aimed at the men as they noticed her. They pointed their weapons toward her and the disfunctional angel, obviously not knowing the two.

"Who the hell are you?" The shorter one said roughly. He wasn't really short, in fact he was pretty much her height. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to intimidate her.

"Let's start with a better question, shall we?" She said sassily, "Where the hell is my sister?"

"She's inside," The taller one said factually before the shorter one could say anything, "You can come in and we can short this out if you just put the gun down."

Deana glanced at the boys. The blonde one closely resembled herself, and he was not bad looking at all. He had an intimidating aura to him, exactly like her. Well, he was slightly more intimidating, perks of being male. Which she found a bit sexist, really.

The other was a copy of Sammie. He had long hair for a man, and it had exactly the same look to it as her sister's. He looked more caring, more soft, and just _nicer_ than the other man. And that scared Deana, because the two men in front of her were exactly like herself and her sister. Just the way they _held_ themselves was the same.

If blonde was really her, he wouldn't put the gun away. She decided to use that to her advantage.

"You first." She demanded, tilting her head in challenge. Brunette immediately did so, clicking the safety back in place and shoving the weapon away. But the other man didn't move. He just stared at her.

"We can do it together if you don't know how, dumbass." She taunted him in her baby voice. His eyes were engulfed in rage, but his face didn't move. Finally, he reluctantly clicked the safety and put it away.

"Finally, pretty boy." She sighed as she stowed her own weapon. "Was it really that hard?"

"Okay, we did what you said. Who the hell are you?" The pretty boy in question said through gritted teeth. He was seething and it made her very happy for some reason.

"I'm Deana, that's Cassie," She pointed toward the quiet woman, who waved. "She's an angel but her mojo hasn't been working since we got here. I'm just looking for my sister." She finished, leaving the boys open mouthed.

She could tell they were going to ask questions, so she threw her bag at a confused angel and pushed her way through the men shouting her sister's name. She got an answer.

"Dee?" Sammie said from where she stood, looking up at the railing above her. Deana appeared, bending over it so much that if she coughed, she would come crashing down. She smiled widely, happy to see her lost sister after the whole incident.

"Sam, God dammit. Stuff always happens when I'm not with you, you stupid bitch." Deana gleefully shouted with fondness and relief as she zipped down the staircase. She trapped her sister in a hug, forcing the woman to hug back.

"Ugh, Dee. It's _Sammie_ , stupid, and I'm fine, stop worrying." Sammie said, pushing her sister off. After being assured that her sister wasn't hurt, Deana turned to be met with their male doppelgangers. Cassie was now hugging Sammie, and Deana was staring down the boys. She didn't even know their names, why did she hate them so much?

"So. Who the hell are you?" Deana asked the men, but Sammie answered.

"Oh! This is the weird part. That's Dean-" Sammie pointed toward the Deana look-alike- "and that's Sam-" she pointed to her clone- " and they are hunter brothers." She finished, looking at her sister's dumbfounded face.

"Are you serious?" Deana asked and Sammie nodded. She looked back the brothers. "How do we know you're not a shifter or a monster?" She demanded.

"How do we know you're not a shifter or a monster?" Dean retaliated, causing Deana to slump in defeat.

"Actually... we know Sammie's not a shifter because the knife..." Sam interjected, earning a _shut up_ look from his brother and a smirk from the sisters.

"Exactly." Deana said confidently. "Why are you in our bunker?"

"This is our bunker." Sam defended, looking at Sammie. _Not bad looking at all_ , he thought to himself.

Sammie scrunched up her face and brought a hand to her head. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"I-I didn't say anything?" Sam said, not knowing what she meant. Everyone looked at Sammie.

"Um... we could look this up? I was looking at a similar subject when I got here." She suggested, causing Sam to nod and both versions of Dean to groan.

"More research! Yay." They said in unison. They looked at eachother, then glared.

Cassie sat at the library chair, confused. They had seemed to forget about her, so she said nothing. She didn't know what was happening, but she was happy that she didn't have a double to worry about.

Oh, she didn't know what was in for her.


	4. Another one?

Awkward silences were agonizing, in general. Normal people knew that, it was common sense.

An awkward silence with the alternate version of yourself, however, was not something normal people experienced in their lives. Ever. But the effect was the same- the awkwardness in the air was so thick that Deana was choking in it. 

Sammie and Sam- or whoever this big moose guy was because Deana knew he wasn't who he said he was- were doing the research. She found this ridiculous- Bat-shit crazy in fact. They were in a parallel universe, with their parallel selves, and they were doing research on it?

 _Well, if the dude really is Sammie's parallel, no wonder he would want to do research._ Deana pondered, staring off into space around the familiar bunker. It was odd, since technically the women had never stepped foot in this place, but they also knew it by heart. 

In a instinctual decision, Deanna rose to go to the kitchen to retrieve a refreshing beer. In her contemplating, she must have forgotten where exactly she was. 

Her "Twin" had an objection to her movement.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing her arm. Both the Sams looked up (simultaneously, which was freaky.)

"Getting... a beer?" She half answered, half asked. "Sam" shook his head, curiosity in his features.

"How would you know where the beer is?" He asked, getting an eye roll from his "twin."

"We live here." Sammie said. Dean gave her a look of annoyance.

"No, _we_ live here." He corrected, gesturing between Sam and himself. Deana ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Whatever. Either way, I know the beer is in the kitchen and the good stuff is under my bed." She stated, realizing her mistake a second too late. Her eyes expanded to the size of a deer's in headlights as she turned to her sister, who was huffing with irritated eyes.

"You hide all the good beer?" She asked like a disappointed parent. Sam, male version, slowly turned to peer at his brother.

"Do you?" He pried, not sure whether to laugh or be freaked at the way both "Deans" started to mumble and stutter incoherently. 

"Maybe! What do you care? You're too busy eating salads and torturing yourself with your obsession to be healthy!" Deana exploded, not too keen on being called out. She had answered Sam's question, but it was directed toward her sister. Before Sammie could retaliate, Deana stomped from the room to finally get her goddamn beer. Dean followed, either out of distrust or out of fear that she would get into his stash, which was also her stash, apparently.

"Look what you did, now I gotta re-hide it!" He growled into her ear. She scoffed, ignoring the tingles that his voice sent down her body. He was a male in very close proximity, nothing else. 

"Hey, so do I! I'm thinking in that one spare room with the cleaning supplies and stuff." She speculated out loud. Dean nodded his head a little, agreeing, but then shook it and silently thanked God she didn't see.

Sammie watched them argue down the hallway, chuckling. She switched her attention to the borrowed computer in front of her, not seeing Sam staring at her. She let out another violent cough, bringing her hand to her mouth in case blood decided to make an appearance. Sam cringed, remembering the trials that he went through and how they almost killed him in the end. He still wasn't sure how he made that miraculous recovery, but Dean told him not to worry about it, so he didn't. He trusted that his brother would tell him the truth.

"So, the trials." He said, catching Sammie's attention. She was sort of confused, since that wasn't the problem at hand.

"Yeah, the trials." She replied hesitantly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Look, Sammie," He began, shutting the computer and looking her in the eye, "I don't know which trials you've completed so far, but I do know that they almost killed me." 

Sammie's eyes bugged out of her head, "You've done them? You locked up all the demons?" She assumed excitedly, but her excitement fell when she read his face.

"No, I didn't." He said sadly, watching her face fall. "I was about to finish the last trial, just seconds away, but Dean stopped me."

Sammie looked outraged. "Why in the hell would she- er, he- do that?! How could he stop you from locking up all the sons of bitches that killed dad?"

"Wait, Dad?" Sam inquired, stopping his storytelling for a moment. Sammie nodded like it was obvious.

"Yeah. A demon named Azazel came into my room on my sixth month birthday and poured demon blood in my mouth, which I later got addicted to, but that's off topic- Dad heard something and came into the room.... Azazel burnt him on my nursery ceiling." Sammie told him, her face looking solemn as she remembered the story, "My mother, who was a hunter before, came out of retirement and set out to kill the thing that did it. She trained us like soldiers, didn't even want me to go to college..." 

Sam sat, mouth open in shock as she trailed off. The thought of his mother, a woman he didn't even remember, training them like their dad did? It was horrible.

“It’s the other way around for us. Mom died on my nursery ceiling, and our dad brought us up in the life.” He explained sadly. Sammie bowed her head, hating the idea of her mother on the ceiling, even if she was a grade A bitch.

“Sorry.” She murmured, feeling really awkward, “So, what, you just stopped the trials and you’re fine?”

Sam cleared his throat, her question knocking him out of his thoughts. “I guess so. I’m not sure what happened, but Dean said I’m okay, so I trust him. Cas messed up, though. Apparently, he caused the angels to fall from heaven.”

“What?” Cassie said from where she sat, “Cas? Is this my… twin?”

“Er, yeah. I guess.” Sam answered, feeling bad that he had forgotten about the woman angel. 

Cassie had a face of shock on her features- one of true horror. “If the angels were cast out of heaven, that would be why my grace is not functioning… I don’t understand, why- how could I do that to my brothers and sisters?”

“Hey, you didn’t. This... Cas did. And if he is anything like you, Cassie, he didn’t do it on purpose.” Sammie tried her best to comfort her friend.

Cassie redirected her blue doe eyes to the brown-haired girl. “I truly hope so. I have done so much wrong in heaven, this can’t have helped my- his reputation at all.” 

Sammie nodded, hoping to just float back into a silence since this conversation was more tense than a stretched rubber band. She accidentally clicked wrong on Dean’s computer, causing a gong sound to blare from the computer’s tinny speakers. She panicked, pulling a very attractive face (with extra chins) as she hurriedly tried to close the video with naked Asian girls on it. 

When she finally got it to stop, she caught her breath, as if the entire experience was physically taxing. She put a hand on her heart, which was beating wildly. She looked up to her counterpart, who was stifling a laugh.

“I was just assaulted by pornography.” She stated in a bland, basic tone. Sam burst out laughing, leaning back and clapping his hands. 

“Assaulted? You aren't physically harmed in any way, Sammie.” Cassie informed, doing her trademark head tilt.

“That's because the damage isn't physical, it's mental. That's never leaving my brain.” Sammie continued, honestly just trying to make Sam laugh now. She hoped that she looked that cute when she laughed.

She was getting her desired reaction, Sam was having a hard time breathing.

Cassie was very confused and still very concerned.


End file.
